


Mishaps in the Multiverse

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to pay more attention during Magic training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps in the Multiverse

Title: Mishaps in the Multiverse  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Series: Academia Demonica #1  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; During Half Blood Prince for Harry Potter  
Summary: Someone needs to pay more attention during Magic training.  
Author's Note: This series was from a discussion made about the differences in magic styles between Buffy and Harry Potter and how they couldn't fit..plus I was browsing through what major series I liked that I hadn't used with Alissa, but Harry Potter didn't seem to fit with the Buffyverse. Then my friend said “What about her daughter or her kids?” and I was off and running. It's only Diana (her granddaughter) for now, but other Buffyverse characters WILL surface later on.  
  
Fred Weasley was busy cataloging the latest shipment of Wizarding Wheezes that bright summer day. He and his brother had both agreed that the Wizarding World, or at least the portion in Britain, needed a pick me up after Dumbledore's horrid murder in the spring. He also knew they didn't have as much time to get things done as last year, since Harry's Trace was set to vanish in a month's time, and the Order was busy working on a plan to keep him safe from the Death Eaters. He had just labeled another box set for their warehouse space by the Leaky Cauldron when he felt a tug- sort of like a Portkey, but not quite. Next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on a rather nice carpet and a young redhaired girl was muttering “oh shit” as he passed out.  
  
****  
  
He climbed out of his daze to hear what he assumed was the younger being lectured by someone who sounded older, her mother perhaps.  
  
“I swear, Diana, how many times have I told you that Will is as important with us as Intent and that due to your Grandmeré's influence in the bloodline, you can cause tears in the multiverse if you don't FOCUS when you're trying to summon?”  
  
“Yes, Mamán, but I didn't mean to do this- honest. I'd been reading those books Derrick gave me and I liked Fred- I didn't think I'd actually be able to summon _him_ ,” Diana replied.  
  
“What was the first lesson I taught you about how our family both visualizes and uses magic because of how Mother created herself in this timeline?” the older voice asked sternly.  
  
“That every possible story ever written is the writer tapping into the chaos of the multiverse and writing out as fiction what is fact in another 'verse,” the younger parroted back in a bit of a singsong voice.  
  
“Yes, Diana, and what are you going to do about this little mishap?”  
  
Diana sighed. “I'll help Grandmeré Alissa send him back,” she said morosely.  
  
“Just so- I'll go call her and make sure she and Jareth aren't on the islands again,” Amber said with a sigh of her own.  
  
Once her mother had closed the door behind her, Diana came back over by Fred, muttering all the way. “I don't understand what her problem is- it's not like I was trying to drag you out of your timeline. I've just always thought you were so hot and then they got those yummy twins to play you and George in the movie versions, and well, maybe while I was meditating, I thought about how wonderful it would be if I could have you for just a night,” she murmured, kneeling down and running her hand up and down his side, then gasped when she noticed his physical reaction to her ministrations. “Oh, um, so you're awake and heard all that? Oh fuck shit, I'm screwed.”  
  
“Only if you want to be, luv,” he murmuered, finally opening his eyes and sitting up to better look at her.  
  
“Yeah, but, well, see I'm not sure how long it would take Grandmother to get here,” Diana hedged as Fred pulled her sideways into his lap. He smiled widely as he took in the slim, green-eyed redhead.  
  
“Mmm, well, then, I think we should make the best of what time we have,” he said with a smirk, muttering a nonverbal cushioning spell before pulling her lips down to his.  
  
Diana moaned into his mouth as he moved her around to straddle him. She arched her neck back as he moved he mouth lower, nibbling on her neck as she writhed in his lap. His hands that had been on her shoulders moved down to grasp her full breasts. She had a thin tunic on, embroidered all over with runes, but Fred was just enjoying being able to see her hardening nipples through it. Bracing one arm behind her back, he leaned down and sucked and nibbled on one nipple through the cloth until she was making little incoherent noises in the back of her throat.  
  
Diana's gasps and moans turned into demands for more as he switched sides and she held his head to her chest. “Oh Goddess, this is better than I ever imagined,” she moaned as he tired of the shirt and yanked it up and over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up. He pulled her up off his lap and laid her back on the cushioned rug, while he sat back on his heels and just stared at her for a moment as he yanked his own Wicked Sisters shirt over his head. Her skin was a pale golden brown and her breasts rode high on a chest that was flushed with arousal. She'd managed to wriggle out of her skirt and was now only clad in a pair of thongs so brief, he could see her plump mons peeking out on either side of the cloth.  
  
“Fucking beautiful, luv,” he murmured as he ranged over her, weight braced on his arms as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, threading his tongue into her mouth. Diana moaned and arched towards himm hands running up and down arms hardened by years of Quidditch playing. She groaned as he continued kissing her, her hands wandering down to the clasp of the Muggle jeans Harry had gotten both of the twins hooked on. He scooted back for a second with a laugh, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, his hardening cock popping back up and jutting toward her, precum leaking from the tip.  
  
Diana's eyes grew wide as she propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him, but then she got a devilish look on her face that he'd last seen on his twin's and started crawling towards him. She ended up on her knees, staring up at him in anticipation as one slim hand moved to grip him at the base.  
  
“You can kiss it if you'd like,” he spoke huskily.  
  
“Oh no,” she said, beginning to stroke him up and down. “I'd much rather suck it,” she replied, then proceeded to slide half of him into her mouth. Her suction and wetness was enough to nearly bring him to his knees and he was close to cumming in no time. She whined in the back of her throat when he pushed her away gently, but smiled when he simply laid her back down again, peeling her underwear down and off her long, shapely legs. Bracing himself up on one arm while slowly stroking himself, he looked down at her.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, taking his hand off his cock for a moment to feel along her pussy, which was already dripping in anticipation.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically, so he lined himself up and thrust home. Diana arched up with a shriek almost immediately, tears welling in her eyes and Fred became cognizant of the slight barrier he'd just pushed through. Stopping immediately, he glanced down at the former virgin. “I'm sorry, love. I didn't know. Do you want me to stop?” he asked, fearful she'd start screaming in any moment.  
  
“Mmm,” she moaned, writhing a bit underneath him. “I'm fine now...you're just, well, BIG,” she said with a chuckle that had him groaning as her inner muscles clamped down on him.  
  
“So you want more of _this_ then?” he asked, thrusting a little deeper inside.  
  
“Oh **yes**!” she moaned, arching up to meet his thrusts after a little bit. Soon the only sounds in the attic were moans, gasps and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Then, from one moment to the next, Fred slammed into her and she arched up, screaming his name out in orgasm. She clamped down hard on him and a few thrusts later, he emptied into her with a shout. They lay there, recovering in the afterglow when Diana heard footsteps on the stairs. The two teens quickly scrambled back into their clothes, with Diana muttering a spell that left Fred feeling much more refreshed and clean.  
  
The door opened to admit two brunette women, though Fred guessed from the deferential attitude of the lighter brunette that the other was Diana's grandmother, even though she only looked in her early thirties.  
  
“So, this is what I get for giving you those Potter books for Christmas,” Alissa commented drily, looking Fred up and down with a grin on her face. Turning to her daughter, she said “Once the chaos from these Urban Wars and the fallout calms down, I definitely think it's time to have Diana train with Willow Tree,” she told Amber, a note of finality in her voice.  
  
Amber nodded and made a note on a data pad. “I'll be sure to let her and William know in the morning,” she said and left the room.  
  
Rolling up her sleeves, Alissa sat down Indian style and motioned Fred and Diana to take the other two points of the triangle opposite her. “Now, granddaughter of my soul, let's get down to fixing this little accident of yours,” she instructed, starting to glow.


End file.
